The objective of this proposed project is to develop a software program for healthcare professionals is to improve foreign language and cultural skills, in order to enhance communication between healthcare workers and the limited English proficient (LEP) patients that they serve. During Phase I, the research team demonstrated that an interactive multimedia language learning tool was an effective way to acquire proficiency in a foreign language. Phase II development aims to elaborate the software in three target languages - Chinese, Russian, and Spanish - for comprehensive testing in New York area hospitals and medical education institutions. Criteria for evaluation include qualitative data based on healthcare professionals' acquisition of target language skills, as well as their qualitative feedback throughout the course of their studies. In light of the significant and growing LEP populations in America, health institutions and their personnel face an increasing need for language- and culture-based solutions to effectively communicate with the patients they serve. Despite legislation to overcome these obstacles, language assistance to LEP patients remains inadequate, a reality that is felt by both patients in their low levels of satisfaction with their healthcare and providers in compromised care and inflated costs due to miscommunication. Currently, there is a lack of medical-context language resources available to healthcare providers, in spite of their overwhelming interest to better serve their patients. By using healthcare- focused language study software to acquire skills in the languages spoken by their LEP patients, providers will improve communication with their patients, and thus effectively respond to their needs and make better-informed decisions. In turn, patients will be more satisfied with their care due to increased knowledge of the system, and will be more empowered to maintain healthy lives. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]